Hermione's Birthday
by haleyr0918
Summary: A quick, unpolished fluff inspired by a comic strip style fanart I saw in Harmony & Co facebook group. Hermione, Harry, and their son Max have a chocolate fight on Hermione's birthday.


Hermione was tired. After a long day at work, all she had wanted was to come home and relax. Have a glass of wine and watch some tv with Harry after they got Max to bed. She hadn't necessarily forgotten that it was her birthday, she just hadn't exactly remembered either. Between working on the new Goblin reform and enacting the changes to the Werewolf Protection Act, she just hadn't given the date much thought. So when she walked in the door that evening, the last thing she expected was a little party for three starring her favorite two guys.

Maximilian James was the light of her life. He was the spitting image of Harry, only he had Hermione's deep brown eyes and serious disposition. He was nearly one year old- the product of too much Ogden's on a celebratory trip to Greece when Harry decided to retire from the auror force after only three years. "Too much darkness and not enough light!" he'd said. He'd rather do nothing at all than spend any more of his life dealing with Dark wizards and life threatening situations. So he'd retired and claimed the Potter seat on the Wizengamot, and searched for some profession that fueled his passion.

He hadn't found it, not until that dreary Halloween morning, the day he'd grown to dread and hate for all the thoughts of what could have been- should have been if not for Tom Riddle. But this Halloween was different, this one would change them all. Maximilian James Potter, Max for short, was born in the early hours on that last day of October. It had been spitting rain and howling wind and Harry had been certain it was an omen of even more bad to come on this dreadful day. And yet, Max was born perfect and thriving. His Hermione was glowing and never more beautiful as when he saw her nursing their tiny son with a mop of hair. This, he decided was his passion. Max. A simple and fulfilling occupation, to stay home and care for him while Hermione changed the world.

So it was on this last somewhat sunny day in mid September, after Hermione kissed her boys goodbye and headed to her office at the ministry, that Harry and Max set about making a birthday surprise.

Harry vanished the breakfast mess and carried Max to the kitchen for a quick wipe down, it was impossible for the little guy to keep clean during meals. He took after Uncle Ronald when it came to eating, something Hermione was determined to change before his third birthday! Harry got Max cleaned up and set him on the floor to crawl off to play with his dragons and began compiling a list of things he'd need for his project.

The two Potters spent the day tidying up around the house and made a run to the market to get ingredients for dinner and dessert, stopping at a park for a bit in between to swing, at least until a bout of accidental magic from Max set the swing soaring to improbable heights. They returned home and while Max slept, Harry baked and brewed and stewed and simmered. He made all of Hermione's favorites. A delectable chocolate cake, the potion she developed to keep her hair tamed but seldom had time to brew for herself, Molly's recipe for stew that never failed to make her mouth water and stomach grumble, and her mother's recipe for bread, that Hermione said took her back to her mum's kitchen and her childhood with such fondness.

Harry prepared dinner and cake for Hermione and then when Max woke they took some time to make her a card using paper and crayons and wrap some goodies for her. While they enjoyed magic, and used it daily, they did plenty of things the muggle way. They decided early on the Max would have a foot in both worlds, that they would not make him choose one or the other. They'd cobbled a life together in a mostly muggle neighborhood and Harry had perfected some charms to allow for magic and electricity to coincide. It was quiet and happy, no trace of the war they remembered all too well. None of the darkness had been allowed to linger. They still grieved of course, but they did their best to put it behind them and make a bright future for Max.

It was nearing 6 o clock when Harry put the finishing touches on the table. A quick incendio had candles lit and Max squealed happily. Hermione would be coming through the floo any minute, and he was excited to see his Mumma!

The floo activated and a very tired Hermione popped through. "Harry, Max.." she called, as she set her things down and brushed ash from her clothes. She walked into the kitchen and heard "Surprise!" from Harry and an excited "Mum mum mum" from Max. They were wearing silly muggle party hats and the table was laid out with dinner and a scrumptious chocolate cake.

"You guys! What all this?" she exclaimed. "Happy Birthday Hermione!" Harry said, smiling fondly at his wife. He leaned forward and gave her a smacking kiss. Max clapped his chubby hands. Hermione scooped the baby out of Harry's arms and smothered him with kisses, he giggles happily.

They sat down to dinner and talked about Hermione's day and how Max had made the swings go crazy. Hermione unwrapped her goodies and thanked Harry for the wonderful surprise dinner. Harry cut slices of the chocolate cake, and set them on the table. Max climbed into Harry's lap.

"Bite!" Max cheerily requested, eying the generous portion of cake on Harry's plate. Harry forked a bite and fed some to the baby, he was distracted by the sounds his wife was making next to him. He distractedly looked at his beautiful wife, taking in the sight of her enjoying a bite of chocolate cake. He began to think about all the things he could do with her, for her birthday of course, once he had Max settled for the night, and he might've zoned out a little. All the sudden, SPLAT. A tiny fistful of chocolate cake speared onto Harry's cheek, followed by the cutest baby giggles. Hermione laughed out loud. "Maximilian!" she exclaimed. She was interrupted by the devious glint in her husband's eyes, "Harry. Don't! Don't even think about it," she started, when SPLAT. Hermione got a face full of cake.

"Oh that does it!" she laughed, "This is war now!" She scooped a handful of the delicious treat and smeared it into Harry's hair, and dabbed it on Max's cheeks. Harry helped Max spread some frosting on Hermione's nose. He was laughing with Max and didn't realize Hermione had upturned her plate, didn't catch her before she smushed the entirety of her cake in Harry's surprised face. Overcome, Harry wrapped his arms around Hermione and laughed in the crook her neck. He meant to give her just a small kiss, but he'd never been able to help himself when it came to her, and one small kiss turned into many, turned into a little more. They were interrupted by a small whine, and both came to their senses. They looked at their very sleepy, very chocolatey little boy.

"Oh darling. Mummy's sorry. We didn't mean to ignore you. It's definitely bed time now isn't it lamb." Hermione scooped him up and shared a sweet kiss with her husband before she carried him towards the nursery, muttering scourgifies along the way to get the cake out of Max's very messy hair. While Harry made quick (magical, just this once) work of the mess in the kitchen, Hermione got Max fed and settled and down to sleep. When she entered their room a short while later, she found a still chocolate covered Harry waiting with the bath drawn. "I figured, since I started this I ought to help clean up," he teased, "shall we?"

"You know we could just use a spell." Hermione said. "No," replied Harry "Wouldn't want Max taking the easy way out, best to set an example. I'll help you wash your hair. Besides, it's your birthday. A little pampering is implied." He grinned, hoping his wife would follow his lead. Hermione laughed, and spelled the chocolate from her clothes, but not her body. "Well, you'd better get in here then," she said as she began to disrobe. Harry wasted no time in joining his very naked wife in the tub. He climbed in behind her and the two settled in, she relaxed against his chest, recalling the many nights spent huddled together before this, before safe muggle neighborhoods, before peace, before Max. She'd always felt safe here, it was like coming home. Harry was home.

"Happy Birthday Hermione," Harry whispered in her ear, sending chills down her spine. "Let's see about getting that chocolate cleaned up now, yes?" He smiled cheekily.


End file.
